Regret
by Crosseine
Summary: Penyesalan? Kalo semua yang terlibat di Noah's Ark diwawancarai tentang penyesalan mereka hasilnya seperti apa? Just check this out and please... review it, ok? new chap, HQ n BO's Regretting...
1. Noah's Ark Included

**Read N Review Please...**

**REGRET**

Tiap orang jelas-jelas pernah berpikir, seandainya. Nah, begitu juga para tokoh DGM, wajar... manusia (makhluk dengan jiwa) pasti selalu tidak puas, jadi pasti punya sesuatu untuk diandai-andaikan.

Wawancara aneh ini entah bagaimana dilakukan saat semua narasumber dan pewawancara ada di Noah Arc. Jadi, tahu siapa aja yang di wawancara, kan? Perlu diingat, pewawancara terlalu takut sama yang namanya Noah, jadi ga bisa wawancara Noah juga (maaf atas ketidak-becusannya).

OK, untuk sekedar memudahkan rekoleksi mereka, saia memutuskan untuk memberi pertanyaan pembantu, "jika kamu punya satu kesempatan untuk memutar balikan waktu, apa yang akan kamu ubah?"

**Allen Walker**

Seadainya saya bisa memutar balikan waktu...

Hm... pertanyaan sulit...

_Crosseine (C): kenapa?_

Terlalu banyak yang ingin saya lakukan...

_C: misalnya?_

Supaya 14th sialan itu tidak diimplantasikan pada saya...

Lalu...

Supaya Mana tidak mati...

*sob* i miss you, Mana...

Trus... supaya Shishou tidak mati juga...

_C: (kasian, dia terlalu banyak mengalami kehilangan dan depresi) tapi, kamu cuman bisa ngubah satu hal, kan?_

Itu dia... *sob-sob*, saya jadi ga tau apa yang mau saya ubah.

_C: gimana kalo kamu ngubah awal permasalahan kamu aja?_

*crink* Bener juga! Kalo Mana ga mati... eh, salah-salah... kalo 14th ga diimplantasiin ke, eh... salah juga... kalo...

_C: (mulai bosen nieh...)_

Gue tahu! (mulai melancholic nie) Kalo misalnya gue ga punya innocence, ini ga bakal jadi kayak gini, gue pasti tetep punya orang tua yang ga ngebuang gue, gue pasti tetep hidup seperti layaknya anak-anak lain... gue... gue...

_C: Allen... maaf saya __tidak bermaksud memotong... tapi..._

Gue tahu! Harusnya gue ga punya innocence! Jadi gue ga perlu menderita kaya' gini. Gue bakal punya keluarga, jadi gue ga bakal kehilangan Mana, gue ga perlu disiksa sama Shishou ga tau diri, gue ga perlu jadi exorcist, gue...

_C: ta... tapi Allen... kalo kamu ga punya innocence, kamu ga bakal ada di manga n anime DGM dong?_

*clep* bener juga...

**Sesi wawancara pertama, dengan nara sumber Allen Walker, ****terbukti gagal total.**

***

**Lenalee Lee**

Ok, kalau aku bisa memutar balikan waktu... aku ingin kembali ke masa saat aku lari dari Black Order. Saat itu, aku tidak akan mencoba kabur kalau aku tahu bahwa Komui-nii-san akan ikut terjebak bersamaku sekarang.

_C: kenapa?_

Karena kalau Nii-san tidak terjebak bersamaku sekarang, pasti... pasti...

_C: pasti apa?_

Pasti... pasti...

_C: (cepetan napa?!)_

Pasti...

_C: pasti Komui sudah hidup bahagia diluar sana?_

*menggeleng*

_C: pasti Komui tidak ikut menderita bersamamu?_

*menggeleng*

_C: jadi?_

Pasti aku sudah punya PACAR!!! *sob* 'Kan karena ada Nii-san disampingku, tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatiku! *sob*

Komui (out of nowhere): Lenalee! Tidak!!!

_C: Komui, kamu diem aja lha!_

Bener, seandainya ga ada Nii-san disini, kyaaaaa..... *nangis termehek-mehek*

**Ya, dan sesi wawancara kedua pun tetap aja tidak membuahkan hasil****.**

***

**Kanda Yuu**

Che... pertanyaan yang merepotkan.

_C:__ jadi ga mau jawab? Yakin kalo Ko' Kanda ga punya penyesalan apapun_ _dalam hidup?_

*diem* punya juga sih... tapi... tapi...

Memalukan!!!

_C: kenapa?__ Karena kamu 'menghancurkan' Alma?_

The hell with that! Jelas aja bukan!

Karena... karena... ARGH!!! Seandainya aku ga pernah manjangin rambut!

_C: (?)_

Kalo gue ga pernah manjangin rambut, gue ga perlu takut rambut gue jadi pendek, 'kan? Trus, ga ada juga yang bakal ngira gue ini cewe'! Trus... trus...

_C: trus apa, K__o' Kanda?_

TRUS SI MOYASHI SIALAN ITU GA BISA MANGGIL GUE PAKE BA-KANDA!

_C: (hubungannya?) hah?_

Iya, kan? Si Moyashi sial itu manggil gue Ba-Kanda gara2 rambut gue panjang, kan?

_C: K__o' Kanda... maaf ya... tapi... Allen manggil Koko' Ba-Kanda gara2..._

Rambut panjang gue, kan? Dia iri aja ama rambut gue yang udah kaya model iklan shampoo gini! *glare* kamu ga iri sama gue kan?

_C: (heik?) iri? Ga lha, K__o' Kanda, rambut Crosseine juga item panjang kan?_

*ngangguk2* bener juga... pokoknya si Moyashi itu...

_C: ngomong2, kenapa K__o' Kanda manggil Allen 'Moyashi'?_

*jreng* ga tau juga ya... ga inget. Tapi... jangan karena iri sama rambut gue, jadi gue dipanggil Ba-Kanda!

_C: soal itu... sebenernya, Ko' Kanda dipanggil gitu sama Allen karena..._ _karena menurut Allen, ko' Kanda sedikit... sedikit (duh, jangan mpe dia_ _tersinggung... itu peraturan no. 3 dari 176 peraturan saat wawancara.) sedikit..._

Sedikit apa?!

_C: *kaget* *refleks teriak*__ sedikit lemot n lelet mikirnya!_

Intinya gue bego gtu?

_C: *__ngangguk* (jangan marah plis...)_

Oh... ternyata bukan karena rambut panjangku, ya...

Yah... kalo gtu gue ga punya penyesalan dah! Wah, senangnya hidup tanpa penyesalan...

**Setelah sesi wawancara ketiga, saya menemukan fakta baru. Tapi fakta itu tidak membantu dalam penelitian saya, akhirnya... tetep aja ga guna! (serasa pengen nangis)**

***

**Lavi**** Bookman, Jr.**

Penyesalan Lavi adalah karena tidak bisa melindungi Chomesuke! (tanpa ba-bi-bu ya? Hebat banget, atau emang tukang gombal?)

_C: hah? (sedikit diluar prediksi, sangka Crosseine, Lavi ga bakal punya_ _penyesalan, co'z Bookman ga punya hati.)_

Iya donk, walaupun Chome itu hanya Akuma, tapi Lavi ingin bisa melindungi Chome. Cinta 'kan tidak pandang bulu! Jadi, kalo emang Lavi mau jatuh cinta juga, asal ga ama bulu, sama siapapun boleh, kan?

*ngisak-ngisak*

_C: (ga ngerti harus gimana lagi.) E... he... he..._

Trus... 'kan ga adil! Kenapa coba yang baik harus mati deluan! Kenapa bukan Earl Millenium yang mati jadi...

_C: Lavi, kalo Earl __Millenium yang mati deluan, nanti ga rame DGMnya..._

*jek* bener...

_C: btw, Lavi, emang Lavi bisa punya hati, ya?_

Oh, Lavi ini 'kan bookman versi baru; jadi Lavi boleh punya perasaan.

_C: tapi nanti kamu jadi subjective lho... ga takut tuh?_

*diem, garuk2 kepala*

Bingung juga... eh, Crosseine, boleh ga Lavi minta tolong.

_C: apa?_

Coba tolong bedah Lavi, siapa tahu emang bener Lavi ga punya hati. Jadi, kalo emang bener ga punya hati, Lavi ga jadi bookman yang aneh lagi, kan? Tapi ternyata kalo punya hati; kayanya Lavi pengen mikirin kerjaan baru deh...

Ih... bikin bingung akh! Jadi makin banyak yang harus dipikirin... padahal otak Lavi kan bukan buat mikir, cuman buat record doang...

**Ending-endingnya, sesi wawancara ke empat pun sama saja, kan? Nara sumber yang tidak bisa dimengerti.**** (terancam gagal dah nie penelitian.)**

***

**Aristar Krory**

Wah... kalo gue sih udah jelas n ga usah ditanya-tanya lagi ah...

_C: (nebak aja gmn?) Eliade?_

Tuh, kan?! Kamu juga udah tahu, kan? Trus kenapa ditanya lagi?!

Crosseine ga punya perasaan, jangan ingetin gue hal-hal kaya gitu dong! Gue jadi merasa gagal. Gue... gue... gue...

Hiks2...

_C: udah Krory, jangan nangis... nti Eliade juga ikut nangis lho..._

Eliade! Jangan nangis... aku ga bisa liat kamu nangis, kamu terluka, kamu menderita....

Aku emang ga beguna... masih tetep bikin Eliade nangis sampe sekarang...

Kyaa....!!! Tuhan! Kenapa Kamu menciptakanku seperti ini!

_C: (ga tega ngegangguin Krory yang lagi menikmati rasa depresinya, pegi_ _aja dah...)_

**Intinya, yang kelima juga sama saja...**** Pertanyaannya adalah, Crosseinnya yang ga becus, atau emang semua narasumbernya ga kompeten?**

***

**Lero**

Lero... hm... kalo Lero... hm... lero...

_C: (aduh, udah ga ada waktu lagi nieh... ntar lagi juga nie Ark udah ga nyisa,_ _mana Lero kelamaan lagi...)_

Lero... nyesel... lero...

Lero... karena... leroooo...

_C: *melangkah pergi*_

Lero! Kenapa Crosseine pergi, lero... kan Lero belum jawab, lero...

_C: abis Lero lama, sih... Crosseine ga punya banyak waktu..._

Tapi, lero...

_C: *dadah-dadahan dengan gaya model sambil ngejauh*_

Lero... *meratapi nasib*

**Kalo yang ke enam ini memang jelas2 aja ga kompeten.**** Wong cuman bisa bilang 'lero'...**

***

**Timcanpy**

Grrlllll...

_C: kenapa Tim?_

Gr...grrrr....grrrllllll

_C: ger?_

Grlrlrlrlr....lrlrlrllllgggrrr....

_C: Tim, Crosseine ga ngerti._

*banting2 badan ke tembok* ggggrrrrrrrrrlllllllll.....

_C: Tim, jangan gitu....nti kamu rusak._

..... (Gue nyesel karena waktu Master nyiptain gue, di buat gue ga bisa ngomong!!! Biar ga cerewet katanya!!!)

_C: ya, udah deh Tim... Crosseine pergi dulu... nanti kita maen lagi, ya..._

_(saat wawancara dilaksanakan, Crosseine belum punya Tim-translator... jadi_ _aja hasilnya kaya gitu... jadi nyesel... maaf ya Tim...)_

**Sejauh ini (tapi udah telat), hanya Timcanpy-lah narasumber yang paling kompeten, walau saya sempat punya masalah dengan bahasa.**

***

**Cross Marian**

_C: (ini nih subject wawancara__ yang paling sulit alias subang. Duh, serem nieh..._ _manggilnya pake apa ya? Koko' gitu?) Ha... hallo... Ko' Cross..._

Hallo juga, sweety...

_C: __(tuh, kan! Itu susahnya dihadapan gombalers!!!) makasih Ko'. Jadi, gimana_ _dong tentang pertanyaan yang..._

Duh, pertanyaannya bisa dijawab kapan aja, kan? *sweet talking*

Ngomong-ngomong, nama kita mirip ya...

_C: (ya ileh,__ malah ngomong nama dia...) mirip, sih... tapi nama Crosseine itu_ _diambil dari chara novel; dan nama itu udah ada bahkan sebelum Crosseine_ _ketemu Cross. Tapi, Ko' gimana tentang pertanyaan Crosseine tadi..._

Sekarang? Masa harus Koko' jawab sekarang, Crosseine?

Sekarang mendingan Crosseine temenin Koko' aja disi...

_C: (ini lagi satu orang aneh. Ih..... serasa mirip siapa gt...) tapi, Ko', Crosseine..._

Udah ada yang punya? Ga apa-apa, toh Koko' juga ga bakal bilang siapa-siapa.

_C: (jangan pegang-pengang tangan saya, dong!)__ Ko', bisa ga' tangan_ _Crosseine dilepas?_

Apa? Aduh, kamu cepet-cepet banget... pegangan tangan dulu aja baru minta dipeluk...

Tapi, Crosseine yang kaya gitu juga Koko' suka...

_C: (kalo ga mikir tentang penelitian ini, udah saya tendang kamu!) Emang_ _Ko' Cross ga takut dimarahin sama yang punya?_

Duh... Crosseine bisa aja, pinter banget ngomongnya, dari muka aja udah kelihatan pinter sih... tapi, teteap ya, Crosseine pinter ngerayu....

_C: (yang pinter __ngerayu itu sebenernya siapa ya?) Seriusan nie Ko'? Masa_ _Koko' ga punya penyesalan apapun?_

Emang enggak; tapi bakal punya, kalo Crosseine ga mau sama Koko'.

_C: (yang ada juga, saya yang nyesel __karena nyoba wawancarain Koko'.)_

Emang, Crosseine ga kasian, kalo nanti Koko' bilang...

_C: Ko', Crosseine masih sibuk nieh... (udah punya feeling buruk, bener kan? Si_ _Koko' udah nelpon-nelpon dari tadi!!!) Bye2... *langsung kabur*_

**Yang ke tujuh? Udah, ga usah ditanya lagi.**** Ini udah jelas2 gagal! Yang ada, saya malah nyaris terjebak dalam lumpur dosa lagi! (untung, saya sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya gombalers, malah ketularan jadi salah satunya kadang-kadang.)**

***

**Chaoji Han**

Hm...

_C: (duh, rasanya males wawancara yang satu ini__. Kebayang, kan?)_

Kalau aku sih...

_C: nyesel apa?_

Nyesel karena ga cukup kuat untuk nolongin Allen dkk. Nyesel karena ga bisa bareng temen2 yang laen; atau seenggaknya mati bareng mereka.

_C: trus gimana dong? Kalo punya kesempatan muter waktu..._

Aku, Chaoji Han, aku ingin... ingin...

_C: ingin apa?! (kesel kan? Serasa ngomong sama Lero.)_

Aku ingin...

_C: ingin punya innocence yang sekuat Mugen? Atau apa?_

Aku ingin...

_C: ingin apa? Ingin ga punya penyesalan?__ Emang Chaoji nyesel apa?_

Aku nyesel karena... karena...

_C: (udah ga sabar banget nieh!!! Udah pengen kabur saya!) Karena apa?!_

Aku nyesel karena harus muncul di manga n anime DGM ini!

_C: *deg* (wah, ternyata... bener! Gue setuju!!! Setuju banget malah, memang, sih... ini ga boleh banget, saya tetep harus objective kaya Bookman, tapi untuk satu hal ini, saya setuju banget! N untung, saya benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, karena kamu juga sadar hal itu.) Thank you atas waktunya, ya..._

**Dan sesi wawancara berakhir dengan damai.**** Cukup memuaskan, walau tetep, KENAPA GA DAPET BAHAN PENELITIAN?!**

***

Kesimpulan dari wawancara-wawancara yang telah saya lakukan dan pelajari ini adalah sebagai berikut:

**NASIB TIDAK BISA DIUBAH.**

**KALAU NASIB BISA DIUBAH, HIDUP GA RAME BANGET JADINYA...**

**N SEMUA ORANG PASTI PUNYA PENYESALAN!** Sama juga pada Crosseine yang nyesel karena milih tema penelitian ini dan nekat ngadain wawancara. Crosseine merasa dipermainkan!

"_**Tapi, justru orang yang nampak tidak punya penyesalan sama sekali itulah yang sebenarnya punya terlalu banyak penyesalan, kan? Dan karena penyesalan yang terlalu banyak itulah**__**, orang itu juga tidak tahu apa yang sangat dia sesali dan sangat ingin dia ubah." –Syen Lee.**_

* * *

Gue tw... ga banget dah ceritanya...

Maaf2, garink2....perlu banyak perbaikan lagi...

Tapi, emang gue ngerasa Chaoji ga banget disana!!! (maaf ya... gue ga maksud sekasar itu kok...)

Oche dah...bisa tolong di review, kan?

Makasih...


	2. Noah Families' Residence

Read N Review Please... seperti biasa...

Walaupun jelas... ni cerita ngarang n ga nyambung banget...

Author minta maaf tentang itu...

wkwkwkwkwkkkk...

* * *

**The Noah Families'**

Ya... seperti yang ada pada bab sebelumnya...

Kali ini, wawancara dilakukan utnuk menemukan fakta apakah Noah adalah makhluk dengan jiwa atau tidak (karena makhluk dengan jiwa pasti punya penyesalan; baca kesimpulan chap 01).

Well, this story was not really meant to be, for i was stuck by ideas; but well, it's still on.

Masih the same question buat keluarga Noah, "Jika kamu punya satu kesempatan untuk memutar balikan waktu, apa yang akan kamu ubah?"

**Lulubell**

Nanya-nanya aja lu!

_C: (ih, galak banget! Apa salah Crosseine coba?!) Jadi, Mba(h) Lulu ga mau_ _jawab?_

OGAH!!! Gue ga suka sama lu, jadi gue ga mau ngomong sama lu!

_C: masa? Tapi, kan... Crosseine udah jauh-jauh dateng buat mewawancarain_ _Mba(h) Lulu._

Peduli! Resiko, kan? Kenapa juga pengen wawancarain gue?

_C: *sob* ya udah dah... Crosseine pergi dulu._

*cling* Tunggu! Kayanya gue mw ngerubah pikiran deh.

_C: (peduli! Lu jual mahal, sekarang saya juga mau jual mahal!)_

Ok... Lulubell ngerubah pikiran, Crosseine, jadi wawancaranya dong! Jangan pergi gitu aja dong...

_C: (ga peduli... tinggalin aja...)_

CROSSEINE.... LULUBELL NYESEL DEH... AYO DONG JADI WAWANCARANYA!!!

Gue janji gue bakal jawab pertanyaannya dengan baik. Lulu janji... kan malu nti gue kalo gue satu-satunya yang ga diwawancara.

_C: (ogah!)_

*tereak kaya orang gila* iya!!! Lulu nyesel karena ga jadi wawancara dah...

_C: oh, tapi nyesel itu, karena ga bisa ngerubahnya, Lulubell. Maaf ya..._ _Crosseine pegi dulu._

Sialan kamu, Crosseine!

**Ya... ya... terserah, kutuk Crosseine sesukamu... Ga peduli lagi, ah... Yang jelas, untuk wawancara sesi pertama, Crosseine juga ga tahu mau bilang berhasil atau kaga.**

**Wisely**

Hm... ga bisa dibilang nyesel juga sih... tapi...

_C: tapi apa?_

Wisely ga nyesel, tapi cuman kadang mikir kalo aja...

Kadang, Wisely juga ga suka kalo bisa ngedengerin pikiran orang lain.

_C: (gilee!!! Aneh atau apa? Kalo bisa saya malah mau benget bisa...)_

Tuh, jelas, kan alesannya?!

_C: (eh, lupa dia bisa baca pikiran.) Maaf... maaf..._

Tuh, kan? Semua orang minta maafnya juga cuman gara-gara gue bisa baca pikiran!!!

KYAA!!!! Gue depresi!!! Gue bosen ngedengerin celaan semua orang di kepala mereka!!! Gue benci banget ngedengerin mereka protes ini-itu tentang gue!!! Gue...

_C: (mending cuman diprotes di kepala! Lha gue, kalo ga digosipin... malah di_ _teriakin gitu aja di depan semua orang! Jadi...)_

Well, kalo gitu gue lebih prihatin sama lu.

_C: (eh, gue lupa lagi dia bisa baca pikiran...)_

Ya... gitu deh, Crosseine. Pokoknya, Wisely ga mau kehilangan kemampuan Wisely; tapi gue juga ga mau harus ngedengerin orang lain protes tentang gue!

_C: ga mungkin deh..._

Emang ga mungkin! Makanya Wisely nyesel...

_C: jadi mau ngubah kejadian apa?_

Hm... ngubah kejadian Wisely nakol kepala ME yang moyokin Wisely di kepalanya!

_C: bukan hal lain?_

Ya... hal lain anggep aja jadi tantangan hidup.

**Wawancara kedua malah off-sub banget!!! Jelas-jelas gagal! Yang jadi penyesalan apa, yang pengen diubah apa... ga jelas!**

**Rhode**** Camelot**

Jelas punya!

_C: (berseri, punya feeling dapet bahan)_

Rhode nyesel karena gagal buat Allen jadi punya Rhode.

_C: (jawaba apa itu?)_

Kesel! Abis, gara-gara Rhode itu Noah... Allen jadi ga suka sama Rhode. Padahal, bener kata Lavi, selama cinta ga sama bulu, kan ga apa-apa. Bener, kan, Crosseine?

_C: (tau ah...) iya ya..._

Sebel... sebel... sebel...

_C: jadi, Rhode maunya apa?_

Maunya jadi Lenalee...

_C: hah? Seriusan?_

Iya, biar bisa bareng Allen terus.

_C: tapi punya nii-san yang nyeremin banget lho..._

Oh, itu... Rhode ga peduli! yang penting Allen!!! Allen!!!

Rhode mau Allen!

**Wawancara ketiga, narasumber tidak sehat secara mental dan memiliki kecenderungan atau memang sudah terobsesi dengan Allen Walker. Jelas... wawancara ini gagal nyaris total.**

**Millenium Earl**

Hahaha...

Saya cuman nyesel karena ga ngebunuh tu anak kecil satu!

_C: Allen Walker maksudnya?_

Iya...

_C: tapi nanti DGM ga rame dong..._

Peduli, yang penting saya ga jadi pusing gini sekarang...

_C: emang pusing kenapa? Masa ME pusing sama exorcist kaya Allen?_

Siapa bilang? Saya pusing karena ketimpuk Lero, bukan karena Allen.

_C: (gimana sih nie Noah...) lha terus, kenapa nyesel ga ngebunuh Allen?_

Nyesel aja... pengen gtu... emang ga boleh?

**Ini lagi, cuman pengen punya penyesalan... ga banget dah.**** Wawancara ke empat terbukti ampuh buat Crosseine yang puyeng karena gagal mendapat data apapun.**

**Sherryl**

Rhode!!!

_C: hah? (ga ngerti... apaan sih maksudnya?)_

Gue nyesel karena waktu maen ke Paris waktu itu ga beli oleh-oleh dress lolita buat Rhode.

_C: simpulannya, kalo bisa ngulang waktu__ bakal balik ke Paris n beliin dress_ _buat Rhode?_

*cepet banget jawabnya* Enggak.

_C: hah?! *kuadrat sekarang*_

Kalo bisa ngulang waktu, gue maunya Rhode bakal beneran jadi anak gue.

_C: (ceileh... nyambung banget.) Kenapa?_

Pengen aja. Tapi... tapi... ya... gtu deh...

**Masih tetep ga nyambung; tapi seenggaknya ada penyesalan dan ada yang pengen dirubah... walaupun tanpa alasan gtu...**

**Jasdebi**

Satu penyesalan Jasdero, hee!

Penyesalan Devito juga cuman satu.

_C: apa?_

*kompak* Harusnya waktu itu, Jasdebi tukeran tugas sama Tyki Mikk.

_C: tugas apa? Emang Noah punya PR?_

Tugas yang nyari Cross Marian...

...ke Jepang, hee!

_C: (punya bad feel) __emangnya kenapa?_

Sekarang kami juga jadi nyesel karena nagih utangnya ke Allen.

_C: (udah jelas, kan?) intinya, kalian mau ngerubah fakta bahwa kalian_ _bayarin utang Cross Marian?_

*Devito ngangguk-ngangguk*

*Jasdebi ngebalegok* salah, hee!

Eh? Kok salah? (D)

Emang kita Allen? (J)

_C: (ga bener nih mereka berdua) jadinya?_

Kita cuman mau ngubah fakta bahwa kami ga sempet laporan ke Cross-sensei...

_C: HAH?!_

Iya, 'kan kalo kita laporan... Cross-sensei bakal nambahin nilai IPS kita yang ancur kemaren...

_C: (woi! Kalian salah cerita, woi!!!) gitu ya..._

*nyengir* iya donk!!!

**Keduanya memiliki ket****idaknormalan mental dan pararel-reality (yang membuat mereka bingung dan serasa hidup di dunia dan kehidupan yang lain). Ya... kalau ada ketidaknormalan seperti ini, jelas narasumbernya tidak bisa dipercaya, kan? Gagal lagi dah...**

**Tyki Mikk**

Hm... aku ya?

_C: yoi! Om, Tyki yang..._

*rahang seraja jatuh* o... Om? Om Tyki?

_C: *ngangguk2, ngerasa diri innocent* Iya... kan Om Tyki udah tua, udah tua_ _banget malah._

Woi! Dibandingin si rambut merah itu, gue masih keliatan lebih muda kalee! Enak aja...

_C: (wah, serba salah nih) trus mau Crosseine panggil apa? Koko'? Ga banget,_ _kan?_

Ya udah... Tyki aja.

_C: (cih, banyak milih banget...) oke dah... trus, jawabannya apa dong, O... eh,_ _Tyki._

Hm... gue... gue nyesel karena... karena... kare...

_C: (serasa ngulang wawancara sama siapa gt...)_

Karena harus milih salah satu dari hidup yang item-putih.

_C: (?)_

Iya... justru hidup itu rame karena gue itu manusia dan juga Noah. Kalo disuruh milih salah satunya, ya ga tw juga apa rame atau kaga...

_C: jadi ada yang Tyki mau ubah?_

Hm... kayanya... kayanya... kalo tentang itu...

Kalo tentang itu ada!

_C: (dari cara ngomongnya, bikin penasaran nih...) apa?_

Mau ngubah kekalahan waktu maen poker lawan Allen!

_C: *gedubrak*_

Abis Allen kan curang, wajar kalo menang... tapi kalo gue punya kesempatan buat ngulang itu... dia pasti kalah karena ga bisa curang lagi!

_C: eeh... kalo tetang penyesalan?_

Hm... entah, hidup itu pilihan, kan?

**Ya... walaupun Crosseine seneng sama kata-kata terakhirnya... tapi tetep aja ga membantu!!!**** Emang poker lebih penting dari hidup **(mungkin sih, Noah kan abadi, jadi ga usah mikirin hidup lagi, kan?)**?!**

***

Kesimpulan dari wawancara-wawancara yang telah saya kali ini hanya satu, yaitu...

TETEP GA JELAS KALO NOAHS JUGA PUNYA JIWA.

Tapi tetep Crosseine yang nyesel karena ga kompeten dalam ngadain wawancara. Buktinya... kali kedua wawancara, tetep aja seperti ini, masih merasa dipermainkan dan gagal.

* * *

Well, gomen... gomen...

Kenapa keluarga Noah-nya ga semua di wawancara... ada alasannya juga...

Crosseine ga becus ngatur jadwal, jadi waktu Crosseine wawancara... ga semuanya ada di kediaman Noah Fams.


	3. HQ n Branch Office

**Read N Review Please...**** seperti biasa...**

**The Head Quarter and Branch Office**

Berbeda seperti kedua penelitian sebelumnya, kali ini wawancara diadakan untuk aksi solidaritas pada beberapa member DGM; who are honestly offended, karena merasa tidak dianggap ada. (yuph, hanya karena tidak ada yang ngewawancara... mereka pikir mereka ga dianggap ada...)

Ok, so just make it fair... pertanyaannya tetep sama tuh...

"Jika kamu punya satu kesempatan untuk memutar balikan waktu, apa yang akan kamu ubah?"

**Komui**

Kesempatan utnuk memutar balikan waktu, ya? Hm... menarik...

C: bukan menarik, Komui-san; tapi apa yang mau kamu rubah...

Oh... benar, juga. Aku... aku...

Tapi bisa merubah apapun, kan?

C: Yo'i!

Kalau begitu, berhubungan dengan Lanalee juga bisa?

C: *ngangguk2*

Hm... berhubung penyesalanku hanya berhubungan dengan Lenalee... jadi aku ingin merubah fakta itu.

C: memang penyesalannya apa, Komui-san? Apa karena Komui-san terlalu protektif?

HAH?!

Aku? Protektif?! Justru... aku kurang protektif.

C: *gedubrak* (kurang protektif, ya?)

Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dan mengawasi Lenalee saat berada di luar sana dalam misi, kan?

C: jadi Komui-san mau jadi lebih protektif?

Ga juga sih...

Lenalee: Ameeennnn....

Tapi aku mau nyiptain robot yang bisa ngegantiin tugasku! Komurin!!!

C: bukannya udah diciptain? Tapi malah gagal total, kan?

Iya... *sob2* poor Komurins... tapi itu karena dari awal aku sudah salah...

C: (nyadar ternyata kalo dia salah...)

Iya, harusnya aku nyiapin dua versi, Komurin dan Lenarin.

C: hah?

Iya... jadinya, Komurin ga ngaco karena ada Lenarin. Dan Lenarin pun bisa menjadi teman Lenalee yang akan mengawasi Lenalee-chan-ku 24/7.

C: (bukannya Komui punya Lenalee aja ngaco, jadi ga ngejamin kalo Komurin punya Lenarin ga ngaco, kan? Gimana sih? Yang ngaco itu siapa?) gitu ya...

Iya!!! Cuman itu...

**Wah, goodluck dah... Crosseine ga punya tanggung jawab apapun atas apa yang akan terjadi di HQ kalo sampe Komui melakukan rencana jahatnya itu.**** Oh, status wawancara pertama, gagal total!**

**Reever**

Itu sih jelas, kan? Kalau aku bisa merubah waktu, aku akan merubah masa kecilku.

C: maksudnya?

Ya... kalo bisa sih, dari pada dulu waktu sekolah aku belajar mati-matian kaya orang gila sementara yang lain pada asyik nonton Barcelona vs. Liver Pool; mending aku ikut-ikutan maen bola.

C: lho... bukannya lebih asyik jadi orang pinter dari pada jadi atlet dodol? (tanpa bermaksud menghina siapapun... maaf kalo mpe ada yang merasa terhina.)

Itu dia!

Waktu itu juga saya mikir kaya gitu; iya, emang mikir kejauhan... tapi... ya, intinya gitulah.

Tapi ternyata saya salah.

C: salahnya dimana?

Harusnya gue jadi orang bego aja sekalian!

C: *cengok*

Iya, kan? Biar gue ga usah menderita lahir-batin disini, kan? udah kerja ga digaji, waktu kerja super panjang, supervisor yang agak-agak s*r*p lagi... Duh, neraka... mending sekalian aja gue hidup di jalanan, kan?

C: seenggaknya, kalo kata Allen sih, dapet makan gratis, kan?

Makan, iya. Tapi apa lagi? Hidup itu bukan cuman utnuk makan, Crosseine!

Masih banyak yang harus gue liat, tapi ga bisa, gara-gara penjara sialan ini, kan? ARGH!!!! Rasanya pengen ngancurin nie tempat!!!

C: kenapa ga gabung sama Noah aja kalo mau ngancurin nie tempat?

Emoh gue jadi orang jahat...

Ya... yang penting gitu lah... gue pengen bebas!!!!

C: *melong ga penting kearah Reever yang lagi ber-act kaya Komui kesurupan.*

**Sejauh ini (dari wawancara sesi Noah's Ark, Noah's Family, sampe HQ n' BO) yang paling bener wawancaranya cuman satu ini.**** Entah karena Reever emang punya otak lebih dari yang laen, atau memang penyesalannya aja yang terlalu lebay; ga peduli. Yang penting, wawancara kali ini memberi Crosseine harapan atas ketidak-gagalan aksi solidaritas ini; ya, walaupun tetep sweat drops karena pengandaiannya ga banget.**

**Bak Chan**

Jawabannya jelas, kan?

Harusnya gue lahir di keluarga HQ dan bukan BO.

C: memang, apa bedanya? Bukannya disana malah kamu punya saingan berat, Komui gitu.

Ember, tapi kalo ada Komui, artinya ada Lenalee kan? jadi... gue bisa terus-terusan bareng Lenalee...

C: (lupa dia bahwa Komui itu orangnya kaya gimana) oh...

Bener, kan?!

C: i... iya... tapi ada Komui, kan? Bak udah lupa ya... waktu itu diapain aja sama Komui gara-gara mau ngejenguk Lenalee?

*kaget, garuk-garuk kepala*

Tapi tetep aja gue tahu mau ngerubah apa.

C: apa?

Bak pengen jadi Lenalee no Onii-chan!

C: (heik) *keselek* ga salah?

Yuph! Ga salah! Gue pengan bisa ada terus disamping Lenalee gt...coz gue sayang banget sama dia...

**Ok, subject nomor tiga nampaknya punya sindrom yang sama dengan Rhode. Udah ah... nyerah sama yang ini, wawancara gagal total.**

**Johny**

Johny mau merubah apa yang Johny lakukan waktu masih kecil.

C: (asa tiba-tiba inget sama kata-kata Reever...)

Harusnya Johny lebih rajin belajar...

C: (oh, tapi kebalik.) Alasannya?

Biar jadi lebih pinter, lah... jelas itu.

C: bukan itu... maksudnya kenapa harus jadi lebih pinter, gitu...

Oh, biar Johny ga perlu punya supervisor kaya Komui, lha... Gile, kerjanya shift siang-malen, ga digaji, makan kurang (yang ini boong sih)... Nyebelin!!!

C: emang mau siapa supervisornya?

Ga ada! Maunya Johny yang jadi supervisor, biar lebih rame gitu... kan giliran Johny yang nyiksa Komui dan Komurinnya itu!

Ya... intinya, berkisar itu aja...

**Ya... juga. Yang ini pun lumayan sukses, walau faktanya siapapun jadi supervisor, tetep aja nasih HQ ga berubah, ya? Hmmm... lanjut ke wawanca...**

Someone (S): Crosseine!!!! *teriak kaya orang gila dari pintu, sambilng ngedor-ngerdor pintu yang salah...*

C: eh... (mati gue...) *sambil buka pintu*

S: udah sampe mana laporan keuangan kemaren? *masuk, n to the point*

C: (sebenernya, yang ngebantuin itu siapa, ya? Kenapa serasa saia yang ngerjain n anda yang membantu?) a... be...

S: belum ada perkembangan?!

C: ma... maaf...

S; kenapa? Apa itu... tumben kamu jadi lelet kerjanya...

C: (nanclep banget...) ini... saia lagi asyik...

S: *baca* apa ini? Regretting03? Nyesel bantuin saya?

C: (sebenernya sih, iya... tapi ga tega ngeliat kamu ngerjain semuanya sendiri... jadi siapa yang dodol?) Eh...

S: inget, meeting tanggal 2 Feb, tinggal berapa hari nih...

C: (kenapa ga ngerjain sendiri?) iya deh...

**Udah ya... sampe sini aja wawancara sama member2 HQ n BO. Crosseine udah dijemput ke neraka lagi nih... maaf ya... hiks2... meratapi nasib, kenapa waktu itu setuju ngebantuin proyek ini ya?**

**Oh, kesimpulannya?**

**Bener...**

**MEMBER HQ n BO (thanks for Reever n Johny) TERNYATA LEBIH PINTER DARI BEBERAPA SUBJEK WAWANCARA SEBELUMNYA...**


End file.
